


The Missing

by CunningEmpress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Asexuality, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poetic, Spilled thoughts, lgbtq+, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CunningEmpress/pseuds/CunningEmpress
Summary: A short essay of spilled thoughts about missing someone as an aromantic asexual.





	The Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not supposed to make sense for everyone but I hope others like me can relate.

I miss having someone.

I've never had anyone and society keeps telling me that finding a partner, a soulmate is going to happen to everyone.

Lying in my bed it sometimes feels like that might very well happen, like it's just around the corner. That soon I'll have someone holding me while I fall asleep. That soon there's someone I can send a text about anything, anytime and if I'm feeling down that someone will bring me a cup of coffee, or tea, or hot chocolate or whatever it is that I'm craving at that time. That there'll be someone I can talk to about everything and anything and that someone will listen and in return I'll listen to them.

But then I get out of my bed, I get dressed and walk into the real world where I realise that when I look around there's no one who fits that picture of a fantasy I have in my head. I sometimes meet someone good-looking, friendly and nice in every way imaginable, but they're never more than nice. There has never been anyone who I'd feel could be that someone bringing me coffee after I texted about my bitchy boss.

And so sometimes, I lie in my bed missing that someone. Sometimes I even imagine one of my friends to be that someone but as soon as I get up and into the real world I realise it's all fantasy. That best friend has someone else who they love very much, in a way they deserve and in a way I could never love them. I'm glad to be their friend but sometimes it tears my heart apart knowing that they have experienced something I most likely never will.

I like to imagine my future with someone so close but everytime I do I remind myself that it's just a fantasy and odds of that happening are next to impossible.

I've never had that, but I still miss it.

 


End file.
